5 times Simon thought Jace was asleep
by ksanta
Summary: 5 times Simon thought Jace was asleep and the 1 time he understood Jace didn't sleep all that much. Jimon ; Simon/Jace ; fluff ; cute ; slash ; BL


**5 times Simon thought Jace was asleep and the 1 time he understood Jace didn't sleep that much**

_AN: I decided to finally try my hand at a 5+1 one-shot. Please review and tell me if you liked it._

 _Pairing: Simon/Jace ; Magnus/Alec(mentioned)  
Rating: T_

 _Enjoy~~_

**1**

Footsteps echoed around the room and the couch dipped lightly as someone stood up slowly. The door creaked jently as it was opened and people walked out. Jace thought he had been left to sleep on his couch for the night and grew irratated that no one had even tried waking him up. Laziness took over him as his still mostly-asleep mind thought of standing up and walking all the way to his bed.  
Just as he was about to fall back asleep, and probably wake up hours later with pain somewhere on his body, he felt a hand moving bellow his knees, another around his neck and he was effortlessly pulled up in someone's strong embrace. Jace felt as the person who lifted him walked,confidently holding him in a princess hold. More awake now that he felt the indignation of being carried around like a princess, Jace would be able to remember that this was not a dream in the morning.  
He was gently laid on his bed and the person who had carried him, like a fucking princess, covered his boxer-and-tshirt-clad body with his warm and soft blanket. A hand gently carded throught his hair and fluidly moved down his cheek where it lingered, a finger stroking his cheekbone. The bed dipped under the weight of the person who had just sat there and Jace felt a soft pressure on the corner of his mouth.  
He felt the breath on his face as a whispered "Good night, babe" was let out by this person. Recognizing the voice Jace relaxed more and decided to leave it for later - sleep was important when taking in shocking news, and cuddled into his pillows.  
He had fallen back alseep by the time Simon had walked out of his room and gently closed the door.

 **2**

The second time it happened Jace was fully awake, just resting his tired eyes. They had just finished their movie night - something Simon had called for when he started living in the Institute. It happened twice a week when all six of them were free. They usually watched one movie which Clary and Simon chose. Sometimes they managed two, or they just stayed after and talked.  
The movie night took place in Jace's room. Alec was a neath freak, Izzy was the exact opposite. Clary's room was full with her art and materials and Magnus lived outside the Institute( he stayed in Alec's room after movie nights). Jace remembered what had happened after the last movie night - the night Simon had carried him to bed, like a princess, and then kissed him. That had been three days ago and Jace had been thinking it over since then. Turns out he had nothing against it. But he was curious. He had decided not to confront Simon about it yet and see where it, whatever this was, went. So just like the night before Jace was 'asleep' on the couch, everyone left, Simon stayed. This time thought Simon didn't carry him to bed right away. Instead he sat down next to Jace, who was 'asleep' sitting on the couch. He gently manewered the blond's head so he was leaning on Simon's shoulder, his breath hitting the skin on Simon's neck. It was comfortable. A hand was placed around his shoulders and the fingers started carding throught his hair. Jace liked the feeling of Simon's fingers moving throught his hair. They stood like this a long time but Jace hadn't yet had enough when Simon decided it was time to move. He was once again pulled into the vampire's embrace and carried to bed. One hand brushed his hair out of his face and a kiss was placed on his cheek.  
The words 'Good night, babe' echoed in Jace's mind long after Simon left.

 **3**

It was probably arround late morning, judging by the sun, when jace heard the door to his room opening. If it was truly before noon that meant he had gone to bed only 3 or 4 hours ago. He had been out on a mission all night long and he was dead tired. Maybe that was the reason he barely tensed himself and stayed 'asleep'. He heard footsteps coming closer and his hand gripped the hilt of the dagger under his pellow. He was ready to strike when the bed dipped. Simon's voice stopped him. "Jace?" Was whispered gently. Jace let go of the dagger but otherwise kept still. "Are you asleep?" Was the following whisper, which made Jace roll his eyes under his eyelids. Good thing he was facing away from Simon. Obviously he didn't answer Simon's stupid question. He felt the bed shift under Simon's weight and a warm feeling grew on his back. Simon was spooning him. Jace was kind of startled by Simon's stupidity: even if he hadn't woken up when the door opened he defenitly would have now. He was a trained warrior for god's sake. Also why the heck was he the little spoon?!  
Simon stayed behind Jace for the next hour, not holding him, simply laying behind him, their boddies touchimg. Jace managed to fall asleep with Simon's warm body behind his back.

 **4**

The fourth time it happened Jace was actually asleep. Meaning he had no idea Simon had rearanged his sleeping form into cuddling into the daylighter's embrace and stayed cuddling the blond for the next 2 hours. He may had carded his fingers throught the shadowhunter's soft hair a couple of times and felt the blonde nuzzling closer to him - obviously content with the attention. The vampire may have also placed a couple of gentle kisses on the blonde's forhead and hair.  
Simon adored body contact, and was sure Jace adored it too, even if he didn't often show it. When he was asleep the blond was super clingy.

 **5**

The last time it happened (before they became a couple at least, Simon continued sneaking on Jace in his sleep after they became official) Jace was drunk, like really drunk. Like slurring his words and leaning on the wall in order to walk drunk. But he was never drunk enough to not remember something or to be unable to fight like sober if needed. The only reason he didn't really act on it that night was because he was too tired to care at that exact moment. He remembers clearly how Simon took his other hand while Jace was leaning on the wall and helped him walk. Jace rememberes the warm hand that encircled his waist and held him steady as he was steered toward his bedroom. He remembers feeling kind of irratated when he was tossed on his bed. He remembers Simon strugling with undressing him. He remembers being covered with his blanket and Simon huffing and puffing from the struggle with Jace's clothes. He remembers Simon whining about stupid stuff as he kissed the corner of his mouth. "Stupid Jace. Making me undress him." As he walked out the room he whispered one last thing.  
"Good night, babe."

 **+1**

Jace had had enough. He had spent the last 3 weeks being ambushed by Simon while he was 'asleep'. The blond was ready to take a step of his own. But he had decided to wait for Simon's next advance to act. If the shadowhunter was anything it was stubborn. He had spent the last 3 days barely asleep waiting for the vampire. He was on the verge of copying the vampire and crawling into the brewnette's bed himself. Only his stubbornes stopped him.  
He spent the next hour rolling in bed, trying to decide if he would sleep or wait and ending up not sleeping either way. It was around 3 a.m. that he heard footsteps in the hallway. His heart started pumping just a little bit faster when the footsteps stopped in front of his door.  
Jace was facing the door and hurried to relax once he saw it was Simon entering. The vampire stepped towards the bed tentively, as if afraid he would wake up Jace.  
Jace wondered if Simon had thoight over for an excuse in case Jace woke up... Knowing him, probably not. The daylighter would probably improvise on the spot.  
Even thought he had stayed mostly awake the last 3 nights Jace hadn't thought over how he'd approach the confrontation. So he just went at it.  
When he felt the bed dip as Simon leaned towards him Jace's hand shot out and cought the vampire's wrist. Simon let out a scream, thankfully muffled thanks to the daylighter's other hand having slapped his mouth on time.  
Jace simply raised a questioning eyebrow at the vampire and smirked as he saw the other's flustered expression.  
"Came to wish me good night, babe?" the blonde said huskily and enjoyed the effect his words had on the vampire.  
"You were awake?" Simon wispered, his emberasement transforming into fear. Seeing the change Jace dropped his amused expression and hrried to pull Simon towards him by the wrist. He knew the vampire well enough to see the need to et out of Jace's room and the shadowhunter really didn't want to chase the brewnette trought-out the city.  
"Don''t run. Let me explain?" he felt Simon nodding at him from his position sprawled on the blonde's chest and lap, his body tensed.  
"I would have told you to stop if i didn't like it. The first time i truly didn't know what to do or how to answer you, but i figured it out some time ago."  
"And?" The vampire asked his voice laced with both fear and hope.  
"And I really like your attention. I like you too by the way." Jace added almost as a follow up and received a punch to the arm and a whispered 'jerk' from Simon.  
Next think he knows he's on his back with an armfull of vampire and being kissed gently but insistantly. Suddenly Simon pulled back and before Jace could even shoot him a questioning look or ask what was wrong Simon was babbling.  
"Does this mean we're boyfriends? I would really like to be... But no one asked the other, and we have to talk out such things, so what does this mean? Are we boyfriends or what? I mean – mhm!"  
Simon's babble was interrupted by Jace's lips on his. Jace pulled back this time and with an I-am-so-in-love-with-this-dork smile he asked:  
"Simon Lewis, would you like to be my boyfriend?"  
Simon giggled like the dork he is and answered 'yes' as he dived in to steal another kiss from his blond boyfriend.

 _ **Bonus:**_

By the way, when were you awake?"

"All of the times you came on to me when i was 'asleep'." Jace said making air quotes on the last word.

"But that was almost two months ago! You've been pretending all this time?"

"Holy shit... Two months? I thought the first time was three weeks ago? Wait, how many times did you attack me while i was asleep in the last three weeks?"

"I wouldsn't say 'attacked' - "

"Simon!"

"Okay, okay. Um, around..." Simon started counting on his fingers while mumbling to quietly for Jace to hear. "nine? Maybe eight? I'm not sure..."

"Nine! I was only aware of four! And this was only these last three weeks?! What about the five weeks before that?"

"There are too many to count, i think..."

"Are you some kind of pervert or something? Attacking me while i sleep..." Simon sputtered offended by Jace's words.

"I'm not a perevert!"

"You sure?" the blonde asked squinting his eyes at Simon.

"Of course I am sure! Besides I can't help it if you look so adorable when you sleep. And you're cuddly." Jace's face had tinter a little red because of Simon's words.

"Am not..." he mumbled, pouting slightly, and Simon 'awww-ed' on the inside while he tried to erase the adorable pout from his gorgeous boyfriend's lips.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this as much as i did. Please review.**_

 _ **Bye bye~**_


End file.
